The Revenge Plot
by ZombieKing666
Summary: A group of teens are staying at a cabin for the weekend but one of the teens in the group has some "dirt" on his hands and that now has come back to haunt him and whoever or whatever is come to haunt is making sure he pays for it fully and painfully.


_**The Revenge Plot**_

One night it was around midnight there was absolutely silence inside the cabin there were four friends staying in a cabin. They were playing monopoly, they invited the family next door too them when

they heard the front door open they thought it was the family that are staying in the cabin next door too them and they said "in here we haven't started yet". Then they heard a shotgun reload and

then a gun shot. The power went completely out in the cabin it was completely dark I the old dank wood cabin. Then they heard heavy footsteps and a maniacal laughter coming from the other room.

They were freaking out they were violently groping around for flashlights they found one but it was dead. Suddenly they heard a girl scream then they found a flashlight then they began to smell a

rotten unbearable smell. Then they turned their flashlights in the whole wall was covered in blood and written in what looked like intestines was DIE!!!!!!! And the I was dotted with a heart. They could

still smell that rotten smell but then they saw a big dark figure walking towards them with a weapon. They ran into the closet and crawled up next too each other they looked around inside the closet

the floor was wet they looked down and they saw blood on the floor and their friend strung out on a coat hanger. They started hearing those heavy footsteps again they were getting louder and

louder for every step he took. Then the footsteps stopped they felt someone breathing on them heavily. Then the breathing stopped so they thought he was gone so they went too leave and he saw

one of them he grabbed the boy hit across the face with the shotgun, beat him down with it then put the gun up too his face reloaded and fired. Meanwhile the others were outside screaming for help,

the neighbors came running out they asked what was wrong they said there's a man inside our cabin trying too kill us. The husband went inside the cabin to check if there was anyone in there, they all

waited outside for about 10 minutes the husband hadn't returned yet. They went around the back of the cabin too see if they could see him. When they got there they saw something hanging on the

clothesline so one of the girls thought maybe the missed one of their shirts. They walked there to find the husband hanging from the clothesline headless no arms or legs wit his head pinned too his

chest with a note on it saying "I can't be stopped till I get what I want…". They started freaking out the wife ran inside her cabin locked the doors and windows, we decided to go into the shed too see

if there was anything in there that we could use to defend ourselves with. We found a hacksaw and a shovel so we grabbed them and headed inside they searched the first floor it was clear. They

started upstairs when one of the boys got his head blown clear off his shoulders blood was flowing from his neck. Now there is only one teenager left he doesn't know where the shot came from.

Cautiously he continues up the stairs he gets too the top he doesn't hear anything so he checks one of the rooms its clear. Then he checks the bathroom clear but just before he leaves he notices

something on the mirror there was a message written in blood stating " your all alone now its just me and you, lights out, phone lines are cut and a killer in your cabin I told you I'm going too get what

I want". He runs out of the bathroom and yells "WHAT DO YOU WANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" then an eerie voice says "I want what is rightfully mine…REVENGE!!!!!!!!!!!". He starts running then his leg gets

shot he falls down the stairs he starts crawling for the door he hears someone walking down the stairs calmly now he begins too push himself too reach the door he is almost too the door. Then his

hand gets shot the killer flips him onto his back putting his foot on his chest the killer pulls out his lighter. He puts it up to his face he says "remember me I'm the boy you burned during science class

with the Bunsen burner 20 painful years ago". The names Brian Netermen now do you remember me. Then he says "now lets see if you like being burnt alive he throws the lighter into the gas tank and

leaves. Then Brian remembers that the neighbors know that he's in the house so he goes over there he sneaks up behind the wife and he's about to stab her with his switch blade when the cops

kicked down the door and fired at him the bullet hit his leg bring him too the ground in pain. The cops handcuff him and lock him up. When they locked him up, Brian told the cop something he said "you

can't contain, you can't restrain to me I will get you and I will make you and your little buddies pay for locking me up in this horrible place I will seek vengeance". The cop laughed at him and said "yeah

like you could those bars are indestructible there is no way you can escape that cell". The next day Brian didn't eat breakfast instead he stayed in his cell and just sat there he figured out a plan. That

night Brian asked the guard if he could go to the bathroom. One of the guards escorted him too the bathroom. Where Brian smashes the guards face through the mirror making it bleed then he found a

huge sharp shattered piece of glass where he slit the guard's throat making his throat burst blood all over the walls. Then he stabbed him in the chest vertically and dragged it down the guards' entire

body. Then the killer ripped out all the guards' organs and he spelt the word bye with the organs. Then the killer grabs the guards empty body and found a sharp edge of the doorway and hung the

guard up by the doorway by his neck. Then he opened the air vent on the ceiling and quickly and with stealth scaled up it too the rooftop. Then he exited the air duct and searched around for the main

gas pipe that travels into the jail from the roof. Brian finds the gas pipe he pulls out his switchblade that he got from one of the inmates that makes them out of broken metal bars. He slices open the

gas pipe he drags the pipe all over the roof and then drops both ends over the sides of the jail making gasoline flow down the building. Then Brian found the lighter that he hid on the roof the night

before and he lit it and he laughed that maniacal unnatural laugh again and dropped the lighter down the pipe into the gas pipes; those pipes led through the entire jail which with the lighter ignited

the whole jail in flames. Just then the guards went too check on him and he was gone on the mirror says "It's a little hot in here I went out too get some air" then he felt something squishy on the

floor so he looks down and sees the word bye in the organs and then the guard hanging by his throat. The guard remembered what Brian said a couple of days ago; "you can't contain, you can't

restrain to me I will get you and I will make you and your little buddies pay for locking me up in this horrible place I will seek vengeance. Believe me I always follow up with my promises I've never broke

a promise and I'm not about to start too". Then he ran out of the bathroom and ordered everyone too get out of the building. Meanwhile Brian was finishing his work he sparked a flame on a stick and

placed it on the gasoline and in seconds the roof was on fire then the side of the building. Then one of cops arrived on the roof and said "put your hands behind your head and get too the ground"

Then Brian ran across the roof dodging bullets from the guard then jumped off the 20 story building into the river and swam too shore turned around and the whole jail was engulfed in flames lighting

up the whole night sky then the killer said "revenge is so sweet when executed at the right time". The fire at the jail was in the news all over the country warning them that if they see Brian Netermen

to report it immediately. Brian is now the #1 most wanted criminal in the country and Brian is still among us lurking in the shadows waiting for the moment to pounce out and kill someone just for the

mere amusement of the act.


End file.
